Obvious Or
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Katakanlah aku babbo, karena jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta. Bagaimana bisa hubungan yang seperti ini disebut 'sahabat! Maksudku, ayolah bukankah ini sudah terlalu jelas? Bahwa.. Kau dan aku, dalam satu jalur yang sama. Jalur yang sudah pasti berhenti di perhentian yang sama. Cinta. A ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, OTP12.


Title : Obvious or...

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : OTP 12

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : T

Length : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu suami saya. Kyungsoo itu istri saya. Wae, gak percaya ato mau protes? Periksa aja di KUA! XP

Summary : Katakanlah aku babbo, karena jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta. Bagaimana bisa hubungan yang seperti ini disebut 'sahabat'?! Maksudku, ayolah bukankah ini sudah terlalu jelas? Bahwa.. Kau dan aku, dalam satu jalur yang sama. Jalur yang sudah pasti berhenti di perhentian yang sama. Cinta. A ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, OTP12.

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Annyong~ Phoenix is back! XD ini udah di post duluan di FB saya (Phoenix Channie). Jadi mian kalo dah baca.

IT'S YAOI (MALE X MALE)

IF U DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

Obvious Or...

\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/

.

.

.

.

Katakanlah aku babbo, karena jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta. Bagaimana bisa hubungan yang seperti ini disebut 'sahabat'?! Maksudku, ayolah bukankah ini sudah terlalu jelas? Bahwa…

Kau…

dan aku…

Dalam satu jalur yang sama. Jalur yang sudah pasti berhenti di perhentian yang sama.

Cinta.

"Byun Baek!" sebuah suara berat yang sudah sangat aku hafal siapa pemiliknya, menghampiri pendengaranku.

"Hi Yeollie. Kau datang lagi?" Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah namja yang terlalu lugu. Dia selalu berkunjung ke toko kue kami. Tidak jelas apa yang dia suka dari salah satu menu buatan chef(adikku), Kyungsoo. Dia selalu memilih cookies yang berbeda setiap harinya.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau? Tadi waktu menemani Duo Iblis membeli kado untuk Luhan, aku melihat strawberry ini. Entah kenapa mengingatkkanku padamu, jadi kubeli saja." Duo Iblis? Ah, pasti maksudnya Sehun dan Kai. Memang seperti iblis sih.. Jika mereka berkunjung ke toko, pasti selalu menggaggu Kyungsoo- lebih tepatnya Jongin saja. Sehun malah mencicipi semua cookies yang bahkan belum dipanggang, dasar aneh.

"Bukankah itu karena kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat menyukai stroberi, eoh?"

"Ah iya, pasti karena itu!" Aku memutar bola mataku, rasanya dia sangat lambat.

"Hey, minggirlah. Kau menghalangi pelanggan setiaku." Dapat kulihat Chanyeol langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia paling tidak suka jika aku begitukan.

"Aku juga pelanggan setiamu, Byun Baek!" protesnya, namun menyingkir dan membiarkan namja bermata panda itu memilih cookies cokelat strawberry favoritnya.

"Ne, tapi jangan menghalangi pelanggan yang lain." Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja yang tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Chanyeol memasuki toko, menuju ke belakang. Kurassa ia ingin ke tempat Kyungsoo. Yah paling tidak disana ia tak diabaikan, walau aku yakin Kyungsoo hanya akan menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

'_Hmm? Oh… Umm…'_ aku tersenyum kecil membayangkannya. Kyungsoo pasti akan menjawab ala kadarnya. Aku jahat yah? Haha tapi aku suka melihat wajah cemberutnya. Sedikit menghibur saat aku suntuk berdiri disini seharian.

"Annyong Panda… Kau tak bersama namja tinggi itu kali ini? Tumben." Biasanya namja yang tingginya bahkan melebihi Chanyeol selalu menemaninya ke toko kami. Kalau tidak salah, namanya.. Bris? Grace? Kris? Tris? Atau apalah itu. Aku tidak ingat, habis Tao sering memanggilnya dengan 'gege'.

"Ah Kris ge? Dia sibuk skripsi, beef. Lagipula, Tao kan sudah besar, bisa sendiri."

"Haha tentu saja kau sudah besar!"

Aku menyukai anak ini. Sangat polos, dan lugu. Ada yang lucu dari caranya bicara. Bahasa Koreanya masih terdengar janggal, tapi itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Bye bye beef~"

"Bye bye Panda~"

Jam 2, ini sudah saatnya istirahat makan siangku. Lebih baik kutemui Chanyeol di belakang. Hihi pasti dia tengah menggerutu tentang betapa cueknya aku. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mengangguk-angguk.

"Yixing ge, tolong gantikan aku sebentar yah?"

"Nde…" aku melambaikan tangan pada Yixing ge yang tengah menunggui satu pelanggan tetap pribadinya, Suho. Entah kenapa namja itu hanya mau di temani mencari cookies yang ia suka dengan Yixing ge. Kurasa dia tertarik padanya.

"Kau menyelamatkanku." Bisik Lay ge saat kami berpapasan. Aku hanya tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, berhen-" Apa ini? Apa yang kulihat ini? Apakah aku salah mengartikan sifatmu selama ini? Kau membuatku bingung Park Chanyeol!

\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/

"Chanyeol hyung ming-gir.. kau berat." Kyungsoo meringis, sungguh rasanya bagai ditimpa lemari perabot. Jangan salahkan tubuhnya yang kecil, hingga tak sanggup menahan beban namja di atasnya. Walau sesama namja, tapi chanyeol, dia kelebihan suplemen pertumbuhan. Itulah yang selalu dilafalkan oleh batin namja belo itu tiap kali melihat Park Chanyeol.

"Ugh mianhae Kyungsoo-ah. Siapa sih yang meletakkan kardus sembarangan?!" namja jangkung itu menendang kardus tak berdosa yang tersenggol olehnya saat masuk ke dapur tadi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop karenanya. Yah begitulah Park Chanyeol; bukannya membantu ia berdiri, malah mengurusi, ralat menendangi kardus.

"Hyung, kau yang tidak melihatnya berada disana. Kardus itu tidak salah apa-apa." Komentar Kyungsoo yang sibuk membersihkan tepung dan debu disekitar tubuhnya. Melakukan semua sendirian di dapur-termasuk membersihkannya, terasa melelahkan. Mungkin seorang asisten baru akan membantu.

Bau harum tercium dari pemanggang. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cookies rasa kopi dari sana. Warna cokelat gelap dan taburan choco chip diatasnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Aww panas panas!" namja berpipi chubby itu mendelik menatap Chanyeol yang seenaknya mencuri cookies yang baru matang itu. Detik berikutnya dia hanya tertawa menyaksikan Chanyeol yang mati-matian memegang cookies panas itu.

"_Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan yang manis, kau pengecualian."_

Mungkin, ucapan namja berkulit tan itulah yang memotivasi Kyungsoo dalam membuat cookies rasa kopi. Pelanggan yang tidak suka manis pasti bukan Kai seorang, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa rasanya buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, melainkan memainkan ekspresi wajahnya dengan imajinatif. Membuat sang pattisier mungil itu memainkan jemarinya.

"Sedikit pahit... tapi ini enak!" ucap namja jangkung itu akhirnya. Namja bermarga Do itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan hasratnya untuk tersenyum. Senang, jika cookies buatannya disukai.

"Ehemm!"

"Annyeong hyung~"

Sebuah suara deheman yang dibuat-buat menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Di depan pintu dapur sana berdiri Kai yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan Sehun yang tersenyum ceria seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku mengganggu saat-saat kebersamaan kalian?" jelas sekali nada tidak suka dari ucapan Kai. Yah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan dimatanya, saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terlihat akrab. Maksudnya, hei, siapa yang takkan cemburu melihat namjachi-ehem! Calon namjachingumu terlihat seperti tersipu malu karena namja lain?

"Mwo, mengganggu? Aku rasa tidak." Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tak merasa tengah diganggu ataupun terganggu oleh kedatangan Kai dan Sehun. Kai hanya menatap dari sudut matanya. Mulai saat ini, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah ditetapkan Kai sebagai musuh dalam mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Ah Sehunna, apa kau datang kemari untuk mengambil cake pesananmu?" Kyungsoo yang merasakan aura yang tidak enak, segera mengalihkan pebicaraan.

"Ne hyung, cake spesial untuk little deerku! Apakah cakenya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh semangat. Wajah poker facenya akan berubah menjadi puppy yang sangat manis, jika sudah berhubungan dengan namja keturunan China itu.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyelesaikan pesanan penting itu? Yah.. walaupun baru di pesan kemarin malam..." ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh makna, membuat Sehun berblushing ria. Cake itu memang sangat spesial, lebih tepatnya untuk orang yang spesial.

Xi Luhan, namja yang berhasil mempesona Sehun itu adalah private seongsaenimnya dalam berbahasa China. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak dari teman lama nyonya Oh sewaktu di China. Karena nilai Bahasa China Sehun uhuk! tidak mencukupi standar nilai, jadilah ia dipaksa eommanya untuk les private.

Namun, saat bertemu dengan seongsaenimnya... namja berkulit seputih susu itu merasakan dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Semua memudar, dan hanya sosok namja bermarga Xi yang ada di depannyalah yang memancarkan cahaya hangat.

Begitu menenangkan...

Jika kau bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah hal yang konyol. Maka, coba tanyakan hal itu pada Sehun.

"Hehe Kyungie hyung kan jago, aku percaya hyung bisa menyelesaikan cake spesialku tepat waktu," ucap Sehun malu-malu seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol, selain menggaruk-garuk(lagi) kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Well, dia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dan entah kenapa, saat beberapa kali tangannya dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya bersentuhan.. Suatu hawa yang mencekam dan gelap terasa di tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak mau menggagalkan rencana pernyataan cintamu pada Luhan hyung," ujar Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun pelan. Namja berambut pink sedikit pirang itu melebarkan volume matanya, kemudian mendelik pada namja berambut cokelat gelap di sebelahnya. Pandangannya menyalahkan Kai dan seolah berkata:

'_Kkamjong ember bocor!'_

Sementara Kai yang mendapatkan tatapan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya saraya tersenyum renyah.

"Walau Kai tidak memberitahupun, aku tahu kau akan menyatakannya pada Luhan hyung Sehunna. Ini saat yang sempurna." Walau sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya yang tidak bisa barang sedikitpun menjaga rahasia itu... tapi ucapan Kyungsoo selalu bisa merubah moodnya. Andai saja hyungnya adalah Kyungsoo, bukan namja yang suka tebar pesona dan dingin seperti Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo hyung, Baek hyung, dan Lay hyung~" Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk berterimakasih pada hyungdeul dari toko roti Exotic itu. Dan mendapat balasan senyuman yang ramah dari 3 namja manis itu.

"Soo, kau ada acara malam ini?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin kembali ke belakang, ke dapurnya yang tercinta, berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Kai yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Kai sangat bersyukur, Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui bahwa ini lah kebiasaan seorang Kim Jongin saat gugup. Jika ya, maka Jongin akan sangat malu, karena ia selalu melakukan hal itu di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Umm... ahni, wae?"

"A-apa kau keberatan, jika... nanti malam aku mengajakmu ke-keluar?" Damn damn! Jongin mengutuk disela hembusan nafasnya tentang, bagaimana memalukannya suara Jongin yang terbata dan sedikit bergetar. Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali. Jongin atau Kai adalah namja terkenal di SM Art School. Terkenal dengan keseksian tubuh dan matanya yang menggoda. Dan skillnya yang seperti seekor(?) _beast_ saat dance.

"N-nde? K-keluar?" Kai merasakan secercah cahaya harapan, mendengar getaran suara namja bermat belo itu. Apa Kyungsoo juga gugup? Apa itu berarti Kyungsoo juga menyukainya?

"Ne, keluar. Makan malam dan jalan-jalan mungkin? Jika kau mau..." Walaupun ia berkata 'jika', tapi jelas sekali jawaban 'ya' lah yang diinginkannya.

"O-oh, tentu saja aku mau keluar dan berjalan denganmu."

'_We are the champion~'_

Saat ini, lagu itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga Jongin. Ditambah dengan semburat tipis yang terlihat di pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Jongin ingin mengecup pipi itu, jika tak mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia belum berhak untuk hal itu. Sebentar lagi, pasti!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang jam 8."

"Ne, aku akan siap saat kau datang." Moment yang terasa begitu menyenangkan dan romantis. Kalau saja...

TIT TIT!

"Yak, Kkamjong palliwa!"

...tidak diganggu oleh teriakan sahabat-sahabatnya(yang tak pintar-pintar memilih waktu) dan suara klakson yang memekkan telinga.

.

.

.

,

_** Byun House**_

Jam weker berbentuk jerapah mungil di meja Baekhyun menunjukkan pukul 9 KST. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya kasar. Berada sendirian di dalam rumah tanpa little bearnya terasa sangat membosankan. Ia sebenarnya tidak rela membiarkan dongsaeng kesayangannya keluar dengan Jongin. Bukanya apa-apa, tapi Baekhyun sedikit khawatir mengingat pheromon yang menguar dari tubuh namja tan itu. Jangan-jangan dongsaengnya tidak akan 'polos' lagi setelah malam ini?!

"Huwaaa!" Namja mungil itu mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun cemas.

'_Auuuuuuuuuuuu~'_

Baekhyun terperanjat, kaget dengan suara lolongan serigala yang di dengarnya barusan. Dan dengan tidak elitnya...

JDUK!

... ia mendarat di lantai yang keras dengan jidat duluan. Ingat, JIDAT!

"Hiks appo! Suara apa itu?" ia memegangi jidatnya yang mungkin akan benjol besok pagi, seraya bersembunyi di dekat kasurnya.

Drrrt Drrrt

'_Auuuuuuuuuu~'_

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar lagi, Baekhyun ketakutan sekarang. Suara apa itu? Darimana suara itu berasal? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu berputar di kepalanya.

Drrrt Drrrt

'_Auuuuuuuuuu~'_

Tunggu dulu! _'Drrrt drrrt'?_

"YIXING GE!" Sebuah teriakan melengking yang menulikan, menggema di kamar Baekhyun. Ia sudah sering dikerjai seperti ini oleh Yixing. Dan sungguh, Baekhyun benci hal ini.

"Yeobosseyeo?!"

Nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat dari Baekhyun membuat sang penelpon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Apakah ia menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat? Apakah Baekhyun tengah terlelap tadi, saat ia menelpon?

"_Kau jahat sekali, aku bahkan belum mengatakan sepatah katapun, dan kau telah membentakku.."_

"Hufft... baiklah. Ada apa, Park Chanyeol~?" Suara itu jelas sekali dibuat-buat. Mengingat ia masih kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

"_Aku sedang ingin mendengar suaramu.."_

DEG!

'_Apa?'_

"..."

"_Hey, Byun Baek, kau masih disana?"_ Suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan namja bereyeliner itu dari keterpakuan sejenaknya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mendengar suaraku? Aneh, bukankah kita telah bertemu tadi siang?"

'Kita?' Uh... semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Baekhyun yang putih. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu sendiri dengan pemilihan kata yang biasa itu. Jika saja, ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang khusus pada Chanyeol.

"_Ah, geure. Geunde... b-bagaimana kadaanmu sekarang? Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian sendiri di rumah?"_ namja bermarga Byun itu merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol memang bisa menghilangkan keraguannya.

"Ahni... aku tidak kesepian, Yeollie," ujar Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lembut.

"_Oh, je-jeongmal? Hufft.."_ namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Chanyeol yang menghela nafas.

"Ya, kenapa kau malah terdengar kecewa, eoh?" Ia bisa mendengar lagi-lagi namja tinggi itu menghela nafas.

"_Kalau begitu... tidak ada gunanya aku disini. Hufft~"_

"MWO?" Beruntunglah, Chanyeol segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Jika tidak, ia bisa terancam tuli.

"_Lihatlah dari jendela."_

**TBC**

Hey hey Heyyo Waddup?*ala Kris* Perasaan, ane makin gak jelas aja yah? -,-

Daripada pusing...

Review jusseyeo~


End file.
